ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
WayGrade
WayGrade is the Biomnitrix's fusion of an Galvanic Mechamorph (Upgrade) and a To'kustar (Way Big). Appearance WayGrade is about a 80 ft. tall humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and green at the bottom. WayGrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has black arms with two green lines and green fins on the elbows. He has wristband like outgrowths on his wrist and has the Biomnitrix on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has green feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his neck. Powers and Abilities WayGrade is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was WayGrade's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. WayGrade has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. WayGrade can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale green ray. WayGrade can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. WayGrade is not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. WayGrade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges, he upgrades the technology, making the technology he possess far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. WayGrade can reconfigure technology to suit for any situation, like transform the Rust Bucket into a battle armor with an arsenal of heavy energy weapons, or even retractible robotic manipulator arms. Possessing technology allows him to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball launching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fired a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs, while the moment he un-merged with it, it returned to normal. He can also make his head or his face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. Occasionally, he can merge with organic beings, as long as there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Rex or beings that are mechanical in nature like a Chronosapien. He displays the ability to upgrade Rook's Proto-Tool just by touching it. WayGrade can form energy constructs such as an energy spike, though mostly while merged with machinery and upgrading them into weapons. WayGrade has the capability to travel through electrical currents. He can also phase through most any metal or technology. WayGrade can gently descend through the air, similar to a parachute. Being inorganic, WayGrade is also able to survive in the vacuum of space. WayGrade can make lasers with his hands and cause energy pikes. Due being made of living metal, WayGrade is able to regenerate himself. Weaknesses WayGrade often forgets how strong he is. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and he easily gives his location away. WayGrade's fin is a weak spot. A hit to that area can paralyze him. WayGrade is weak against electricity (being living metal). WayGrade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. WayGrade can be hurt if he is pulled long and hard enough. WayGrade can be affected by technorganic viruses. When WayGrade is attached to technology while it is damaged, he will be harmed as well. Trivia *WayGrade sees in green. *WayGrade was suggested by TheThreeEds and designed by Waybig Category:Fusions Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:To'kustars Category:Technology Category:Technological Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens